


"Creak"

by wilsonpatrol



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Barrisco - Freeform, First Upload, M/M, Mpreg, No set war, Old Cisco Ramon, Post Mpreg, Reflection mostly, War Fic, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9474614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilsonpatrol/pseuds/wilsonpatrol
Summary: 83-year-old Francisco Ramon-Allen reflects.Terrible summary.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, in English class we are doing Narrative Writing. My topic was 'Make a narrative piece concluding with, " I can still recall him sitting on this rocking chair on this verandah gazing into the vacant air."
> 
> I actually thought about my idea for this prompt with barrisco in mind, but sadly I was not allowed to use their name.
> 
> This is my first fic uploading on here and on this relationship. In other words be gentle with me XD

"Creak", the chair sang a sweet tone for Francisco Ramon as it did everyday for the last thirty years. Cisco's eyes closed as he whispered his daily encouragement quote. "Creak" the chair sang again as Cisco admires his run down neighbourhood weary from years of us. Cisco's morning routine finally ends with his conversation with Barry.

"Thirty years Barry. Thirty long hard years without you.", he gave a faint smile to himself. "You know your daughter-in-law is expecting." Cisco's worn out face then closes hiding eyes of wisdom as he recalls the past.

A heavily pregnant Cisco watched as the rain drops down the window. The tears on his face resembled those rain droplets. The whole atmosphere mocked his mood. Gloomy, depressing and grey. "Do you have yo leave?", he whispered almost inaudibly. This was it; his final plea for him to stay, for him not to leave Cisco alone in this depressing Central City. Cisco was spun around by his husband of only one year.

Bartholomew Allen looked down wearily at his beautiful husband, face filled with desperation and sadness. He pulled Cisco into a hug combing through his hair, "You know this is the way for us to get money for the future. We can't have this kid and we're dirt poor still living with Joe. I love you too much for that." Cisco pulled away from the embrace and walked into their room not wanting to deal with abandonment. And he stayed in that room never saying goodbye.

Barry positioned in Salerno, Italy admired a picture of him and Cisco on their wedding night. They both looked beautiful and happy. He missed his dear husband dearly and wrote often. After writing twice with no response, he finally got word from his other half. Cisco had given birth to a healthy baby boy named by his husband Bartholomew Henry Allen Junior. Bartholomew sr., smiled to himself close to tears he started to write a letter back to his lovely Cisco. In the middle of his letter his General marched in calling for his privates to line up to rollout. Barry placed his letter into the drawer not before placing the picture of his newborn son in his pocket with his wedding photo. Barry looked around his bunker as if it were his last time in there. That bunker. This place when he gets back to his love he promised not to tell his Cisco about this place. In this bunker, he had seen strong men cry, break down and turn into crazy people. His Francisco is too pure and innocent for this horrid place.

Barry gazed around one more time before closing the metal door. After giving salutes and nodding to his fellow privates he took off in his trustworthy plane "The Flash". Those trailing behind Private Allen were the last to see him before his plane was shot down, hurtling towards the ground. Before reaching the ground Private Bartholomew Henry Allen Sr whispered a silent "I love you" to his beloved Francisco as if he could hear him.

Cisco opened his brown eyes still filled with happiness. The barriers he was forced to faced to break through to become the man he is now without his husband. His eyes quickly got glossy with tears as he started to rock the rocking chair back and forth to continue his song, "Creak!" His chair never failed him. 

Cisco turns his head and looked at the seat next to him. He pats it with love "I love you." After saying his encouraging quote and talking to Barry he says loud enough for his son who is inside watching his father to hear "I can still recall him sitting on this rocking chair on this veranda gazing into the vacant air."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave constructive criticism and tell if I actually should make more of these. I want to but I am not sure. Thank you.


End file.
